Motivational Speech
by Rina De Wolffe
Summary: What happens when Max breaks down under the pressure of school and loses it? A very short one-shot, but the shorter, the deeper... *** Viva La Hella AU *** Dedicated to @ultimatekaykay. Stay strong Sweetheart, You're hella awesome! 3
Chloe's just finished with a naval piercing when her phone buzzes. She sighs as she reads it.

 **Max:** Hey, are you busy?

 **Chloe:** Just finished with a naval, wassup?

 **Max:** Kill me, I'm already home. I'm in the middle of a breakdown.

 **Chloe:** On my way, wifey.

The punk leaves the parlor immediately. She walks to her wife who's sitting in front of the computer, staring at the screen. She's totally out of it. The tattooist touches her shoulder gently.

"Hey. You okay, Max?"

"Chloe…" she looks at her then shakes her head.

She bursts out in tears. The blonde takes her hand and leads her to the couch. She knows it's a major breakdown when the brunette snuggles immediately. She hugs her tight.

"What happened?"

"This teacher sucks." she sniffles "I can't do it. This course is non-sense. I'm not getting any of this. I suck. I have no place here."

"Don't say that, honey. You're the most talented people I know."

"I can't take it. I can't go on anymore. Last year was… it wasn't a joyride, but this is just… it's way too much for me. What am I doing here?"

"You're fighting for your dreams. And you're gonna reach the stars. Hey, you're almost there!"

"I'm nowhere! I'm going to fail. The teacher hates me! I don't think he appreciates my efforts, okay? I'm just a poser."

"Max," she sighs "you're talking non-sense. I know, school is stressful. Life is stressful. Okay? But you're doing it. You know you have to do it. You know why you're doing it. No pain, no gain, babe."

"This pain is ripping me apart. What do I do?"

"Screw this. Grit your teeth and do it. I'm with you, okay? Do the best you can. Don't let him see that you're stressing out. You're fucked if he knows."

"But I'm already screwed! No matter how hard I try I just don't get it. What do I do if I fail? I'm still a shy, fucked up hipster who feels sick when she has to talk."

"Max, you're not gonna fail. What the fuck, babe? You're on full scholarship. You have talent. One course just won't make you fall apart, right?"

"How are you so strong?"

"I'm not. You have no idea how much I cried. Life is such an evil beeatch, you know. But if you let it rip you apart, it will. Listen. Life is a series of choices and fights. Even if you make a wrong decision or lose a fight, you're gonna learn to stand up. Because if you don't stand up you're dead. If you let life mess you up, you will. Staying strong is hella hard, don't even tell me about it. But if you show life it can't mess you up, you've already won a fight. And if you keep on winning that's something, right? You can break down every once in a while. It's totally okay. Constant fight is hella exhausting. But remind you, you're not alone. If you need to take a rest I'm gonna hold up a shield for you. You know I'm always here."

"And how much longer will you be able to bear all my shit?"

"Forever if it takes. But bear in mind, it's temporary. All these feelings right now. That you're not worthy or you're gonna fail. Let these thoughts go, okay? You will stand up. You're gonna grit your teeth and go on. And I'm gonna fight with you, okay? I'm always here. You're never alone. You're cool and sweet and talented. And you're my wife, don't forget that I didn't marry you for nothing! I don't waste my time on ordinary people, asswipe!"

"Well, that's a way to tell me I'm not completely worthless."

"Max…" she sighs "Of course you're not worthless. Don't believe I'm better than you. You have no idea how much I broke down before. I was so alone, so lonely, I just wanted to die. But you're never alone. I can't fight your battles for you, but I'm by your side, okay? I'm never leaving you!"

"What if I just want to give up?"

"You won't. You're talented and I won't let you give up. You have to fight, okay? You can do it. I know it. I believe in you."

"So… will you just take my hand and deal with all my shit? All the tantrums, breakdowns and the shit I throw at you?"

"Do I have another choice?" she chuckles as she wipes the tears from Max's cheeks "But yeah. You're my wife. You're the most talented person I know. You can stay strong."

"As long as you're with me."

"Hey!"

"Hm?"

"Forever. I'm not leaving you."

"Let's fight by my side then."

"Happily, wifey."


End file.
